


Без названия

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл на челлендж со словами "чудо" или "волшебство".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173143) by Evilawyer. 



Они бегут вверх по холму, держась за руки, пока не достигают его вершины. Звезды щедро рассыпаны по ночному небу на ними. 

\- Однажды я улечу отсюда, - говорит светловолосый мальчик своему другу.

\- Сначала мы должны закончить школу.

\- Да, я знаю. Но потом я собираюсь увидеть все. Я буду путешествовать в своей собственной временной капсуле. Словно по волшебству. Это будет фантастика. Столько всяких чудес есть в пространстве и времени. И ты, тоже. Ты же полетишь со мной? 

\- Конечно, - соглашается Кощей, но все чудеса и волшебство, что нужны ему, он видит в глазах Теты.


End file.
